The invention relates to a silencer arrangement for guns, including at least one silencer.
The configuration and function of gun silencers, particularly for small arms and hand guns, are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,362 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,083. This type of silencer is usually screwed to the muzzle of the gun tube or barrel.
The arrangement of known silencers on the muzzle of the tubes or barrels of large-caliber weapon systems (combat tanks, armored personnel carriers, anti-aircraft tanks or artillery systems) has not proven to be successful in practice. This is generally because, due to the large caliber of the weapons and the development of related noises, the silencers for such large caliber weapons must also be dimensioned suitably large and, as a consequence, are massive. However, the system characteristics of the weapon arrangement, particularly the stabilizing and alignment arrangements are influenced in a particularly unacceptable manner.
There was no shortage of tests for developing light-weight silencers for large-caliber weapons. However, besides being relatively costly, this type of silencer remains so massive that it cannot be employed in practice for the above-mentioned reasons. As far as the applicant knows, this is the reason why no silencers are currently used in large-caliber gun systems. However, especially during firing exercises on suitable firing sites, this increasingly results in problems which are due to the high emission of noise.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a silencer arrangement for large-caliber weapon systems in which the system characteristics of the gun are not negatively influenced by the heavy weight of the silencer and which makes possible an operation appropriate to the exercise, especially at firing sites.